


Hours

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cressi, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo comforts Cristiano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Real Madrid's match with Villareal (1/3/15).
> 
> Sequel to [Together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3439145).

“I’m not saying you’re not a sight for sore eyes, but what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you and it’s…”

“Only a two hour plane ride. I know.”

“I could leave?”

“You could, but you’re not going to,” Cristiano chuckled, pulling the smaller man into his arms.

Leo smiled and kissed the Portuguese man’s neck, taking the opportunity to inhale his scent. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Cristiano murmured.

“You looked good out there.”

“I fucked up.”

“You made your penalty kick.”

“But we drew.”

Leo couldn’t help but laugh. “Enough. I only get a few hours with you and I want to enjoy them.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I just want to spend time with you and not talk about football.”

It was Cristiano’s turn to laugh, “You always want to talk about football.”

“I don’t tonight. I just want to be with you.”

The taller man took Leo’s hand and kissed it before leading him down the long hallway to the familiar master bedroom. Once inside, he sat on the bed with the Argentine on his lap.

“So…”

“So…you can’t do it,” Cristiano smiled.

“Do what?”

“Not talk about football.”

“Yes, I can…sort of. I just…I’m proud of you.”

“You know I’m proud of you, too.”

Leo nodded, “I do know. Thank you.”

“No, you don’t need to thank me, it’s the truth.” 

As the conversation progressed, the two men casually disrobed each other until they were only left in their boxers.

Leo found himself being laid back on the mattress with Cristiano on top of him. He slid his hands up the taller man’s back, his fingers memorizing every curve and muscle.

“Leo…”

“Hmm?”

Cristiano leaned down and teased Leo’s lips with his tongue.

“Cris…”

“What? Am I driving you crazy?”

Leo nodded, raking his nails up Cristiano’s back. “Tease.”

As usual, the teasing didn’t last long and the two men gave into their desires. It was different this time, though; more needy, more urgent. 

The two laid there in silence after, Leo’s head on Cristiano’s chest. He was going to have to get on a plane back to Barcelona in a matter of hours, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was being in his lover’s arms. “Cris?”

“Yes?”

“You still owe me that dance.”


End file.
